Teacher and Student
by JouJouKatsu
Summary: One of the tests of the semester is finished. A loving bond between Teacher and Student continues. Characters do not belong to me, they belong to the great Takahashi Kazuki.


**.:Teacher and Student:.**

It was another day at Duel Academy, a test about Dragon-Type Duel Monsters was just about to finish. Most of the students were working hard until the deafening ring from the bell woke some students who had fallen asleep up and the whole class came to attention to the substitute teacher.

"Pens down..!" yelled Jounouchi Katsuya; Domino's third rank duellist who found a job working part time at Duel Academy. "Leave your test sheets on your desk and get to your next class."

With a few stretches and yawns, all the students left but one student, who usually was first to get out of class, stayed in his seat. Yuki Judai. Staring bluntly at his test sheet, the brunette focused particularly at the question he should have known.

"What is the Blue-Eyes White Dragons counterpart/rival?" Judai whispered, trying to get the answer before the blonde came to collect it. The classroom door opened and Principal Samejima appeared with a confused expression. Hearing the door open, the brunette stopped and leaned over his desk to try and hear they're conversation.

"I've been hearing…rumours about you Mr. Jounouchi" the Principal announced, watching as Katsuya relaxed at his desk, feet on the table with one of his arms slung around his chair.  
"So..."  
"The students don't seem to like you, Katsuya"

Hearing his teacher's first name, Judai trembled and couldn't help but blush. He loved hearing the others first name; he wasn't sure why but his lover's name just made him feel warm.

"I don't care what they think" Jounouchi explained with a dark frown. "They should be concentrating on work, not what the teacher is like."

* * *

The conversation lasted for another few minutes until the Principal left. Judai, still sitting at his desk with his head resting in his arms, sat in silence thinking about the blonde and his personality. His emotions seemed to change when not with the brunette.

"What's wrong, Jounouchi-kun...?" he whispered to himself. "Don't you like being here...?" he murmured before falling asleep, still haven't answered the question.

On the other hand, Jounouchi started to collect the test sheets. There were so many of them, he sighed knowing he'll be up all night. One of the test sheets had a Blues Eyes sketch defeating Red Eyes, making Jounouchi's blood boil. His eyes started to glow red, showing that the black dragon inside him was trying to take over. As he went on collecting the test sheets, he was shocked to see his adorable duelist still here. With eyes still glowing, he hid them under his bangs and walked over to Judai.

"Oi, Judai..." he called, shaking the boy with a slight pout, trying to wake him up.  
"Sen...sei..." Judai whispered in his sleep, with a deep blush.

The blonde stared at him with a small smile before collecting his test sheet. About to leave the classroom, he turned around and blew a kiss in the brunette's direction.  
"Sleep tight, Judai…" he whispered, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Walking down the hall way, Jounouchi spotted the question on the brunette's test sheet that he didn't fill out.

"How could you not know this?" he pouted, grabbing a pen and filling it out. "You owe me."

Whilst chuckling to himself, Professor Crowler appeared from around the corner. The blonde quickly covered his eyes with his bangs again, making sure the cake-faced man didn't see his glowing eyes.

"Mr. Jounouchi" Crowler called. "Shouldn't you be on your break now?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing!" he yelled, not wanting small talk with the other.  
Crowler shook his index finger "Tut, tut anger issues."  
Jounouchi stormed outside into the garden area, without giving a single reply.

* * *

"Aniki, ANIKI!" yelled the usually quiet Sho, shaking the brunette causing him to fall off his chair.

"Sho! What was that for?"  
"You were asleep and Professor Crowler will be here soon" he explained "Also you're not in this class?

Judai stared at the teacher's desk and saw that Jounouchi already had left. Without hesitation, Judai ran out of the classroom only to bump into Marjoume.

"What do you think you'r-" Marjoume stopped, taking a few blinks before realising the Slifer Slacker had already ran passed him.

* * *

Judai found himself outside, the sun light beaming from the sky. There were no clouds and no wind. Looking up in the sky, the brunette smiled, remembering all the good times he's had. A picture of the blonde came into mind and Judai turned to see a big oak tree with his lover lying underneath it.

"Sensei?" he called out.  
There was no reply.

Judai walked over to see the class test sheets along the ground which were all spaced out and a motionless Jounouchi looking at the sky, bangs covering his eyes.

"What's wrong Jounouchi-kun?" Judai asked, worry written all over his face.  
"…Nothing..." the blonde replied, not moving a single inch.  
Judai clenched his hands. "Damnit! There is something wrong!" he snapped, tears slowly streaming down his eyes. "Why are you acting so cold around others?"

Jounouchi turned to see Judai crying, kneeled on the ground and trying to wipe his tears away.

"Stop crying..." whispered Jounouchi.  
"I can't stop! When I start to cry it's hard to stop even if I wanted too!" the brunette cried, trembling while trying to wipe his tears away.

There had been a long silence, until the sound of movement caught Judai's attention, looking up and finding his lips being captured by the others. The passionate kiss was long and quite adorable might I add, until both of them stopped to catch some air.

"You stopped crying, Judai" he chuckled, before lying back down.  
Judai stare at Jounouchi, wiping his own cheeks to feel that there were no tears. He faintly laughed before lying down under the tree next to the other.

Jounouchi grabbed the brunette's hand and Judai did the same. Both blushing, they laid still, listening to the beautiful silence until eventually they both took a nap.


End file.
